memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaz/Novels
I have started this page in an attempt to improve our novels section. Novels from other series needing pages will appear on this list over the next 2-3 days, but please bare with me, I am currently in exams. Jaz 02:40, 31 January 2006 (UTC) I over-estimated my studying skills... This page is now ready for use, and I would greatly appreciate any suggestions on how to improve it. Jaz 04:45, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Massive undertaking Good luck with this project - it's a huge task, not just for summaries (most books use the back cover as it is) but the non-canon events/characters. I figured a "blessing" from the duty roster czar couldn't hurt. ;) Unfortunately, I won't be of much help. One question though... Why not make a template for the side bar? In most cases, I think we don't use side bars because there are few if any new pages to create and the status quo works just fine, but a side bar template (maybe a nav one too) could simplify things greatly here. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:09, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :We already have one, Template:Sidebar novel, and yes, it does save time :). Jaz *** 00:12, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::I know we have that, but I'm talking about a literal template, as in . It would be simpler and allow us to adapt the layout in the future if need be. Also, perhaps you can create sub-sections of the page for novel pages to be created and novel pages needing work? That way, once every novel has a page (if that ever happens), people won't just think "well, nothing left to do, our work here is done." --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:42, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :That's going to be phase two. Once I see the first step nearing completion I will begin to compile a list of Episode's needing other work - but the highest priority I think is to have a page for each novel, with the basic info, in depth summaries can come later. Hopefully phase two won't get cancelled at the last seconds :) Jaz talk | novels 00:08, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Novel Duty Roster?? (moved from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward) Over the past week of so I've been trying to overhall our novels pages. As most of you know, there is enormous work to be done. Only about 50% have cover pictures, even less have summaries from the back cover, and only about 5% have there own original summary. I wanted to bring up the possibility of a Novel Duty Roster, inspired by the Vedek's Duty Roster of course. If you guys are interested, this could also be applied to our comics pages, which are, with all do respect, appalling, probably since not too many of us have actually read any of them. Jaz 03:40, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Do you want to take care of it? If so, just go ahead... :) -- Cid Highwind 16:00, 30 January 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea if you wanna take the next step towards adminship. Although, this would be a bigger project probably and would be less accessible since people have to put actual effort into novels as opposed to sitting through 45 minutes of television, and they can't just fast-forward to the point they need to look stuff up. Either way I say go for it - like I said when I started with the original duty roster, in the absolute worst-case scenario it can essentially be your personal to-do list. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:08, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :::Good luck, I've begun to make it for comics, and a single comic takes me at leat 6 hours. Here is one exemple (in french) Malibu DS9 #1-2 - Stowaway. I'm sorry, but I can't translate it into the english MA because I'm very busy beeing the only admin on french MA. It took me a long time to make the article for the french MA and I don't want to translate a translation. - Philoust123 20:02, 30 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Good idea! This is something that would definetly help MA, especially because the novel pages seem to be the least worked-on. --Starchild |<''Talk''> 00:54, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::::I would be interested in helping out with formating and cover pictures (I've already made a few changes in that department). I could help out with summaries on a few novels but I haven't read that many so It'd be hard for me to take on a lot of responsibility in that area. I could also take on some of the responsibility of creating the duty roster. I wonder if there is a list of all the trek novels somewhere. I know we're missing pages for some of them, and I'd gladly get to work adding those pages. docdude316 01:39, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :I've created a subpage of my userpage at User:Jaz/Novels. It's going to take me a couple of days to get it up and running, since I'm in exams right now, but I will inform the community when it is ready. Jaz 02:05, 31 January 2006 (UTC). Please submit suggestion for improvement of the talk page (or just do it yourself, that often works best). Jaz 04:47, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::Nice work --Memory 23:12, 2 February 2006 (UTC)